Date With Clare
by LessonsofPassion
Summary: Eli meets the girl of his dreams in a geeky online forum about video games. When they finally meet, he didn't expect her to be so perfect... or for things to move so quickly. Lemons people X)


_Nine-thirty at Eli Goldsworthy's apartment._

**Ok, so we're set. See you at nine. I hope that you're excited as much, as I am. Finally, we're going to meet!**

**Kisses,**

**Clare**

_Ten-ten at a nearby restaurant._

Ah, Clare, Clare... I haven't met her yet - at least in the real world, yet I simple CAN TELL that she is a unique women.

I spotted her on a geek game forum - kind of a unusual place for a girl to "hang out," right?

After long posting in a thread about "that popular game with the 'W' in the title by that Big Company," we started to exchange private messages.

And between one digital word for another, I've fallen for her...

They say that "life is not a game"... But perhaps it is... And in that case... I won! Clare is as beautiful, as I hoped she'd be.

Sooo cheerful, smart, and charming that I want to praise the good Lord in Heavens above for crossing our pathways.

But, what's more important - it looks like she sees me in the same manner. No wander, that after that charming evening she invited me to her flat...

The question that remains is how I prove myself in more real - more intimate - games.

_Eleven-fifty four at Clare Edwards apartment_

"Welcome to my apartment, I'm glad that you decided to come in. And now..." that sweet blue eyes girl in front of me said, a little too cutesy in that green tank top with her large breasts almost spilling out.

I couldn't stop myself. I pulled her close and kissed her.

"Oh my! That was a little unexpected yet... so nice. You're a great kisser!" she said, a little uncomfortable, but mostly seductive.

She walked away from me and towards her couch. She held her head in her hand, which raised her miniskirt a bit, almost showing her ass.

"I feel a little dizzy... can you sit with me and perhaps... cuddle me?" she asked, seeming truly a little distressed. I worried, why would she already feel so dizzy?

I followed her and sat on the couch next to her. She stretched herself out a little, making her already big breasts spill even more out of her shirt. She seemed comfortable enough around me to do so.

"I feel a bit tense... Can you help me relax?" she asked, even more seductively then before.

I pondered a bit what she meant. Help her relax... well I could think of a lot of things, but I didn't want to seem too aggressive. So instead of pulling her in for another kiss, I placed my hand near her feet, and slowly rubbed them up her legs. I could tell she would get more excited the higher my hand got.

"Mmmhhh... I feel way better! You have delicate hands... Please continue," she said, her gaze never changing. She stay just as sexy as she was in the first place. I decided to take a bold move, and I gently kissed her breast. She seemed a little hesitant, like she wasn't ready for it, but it didn't stop her from wanting me to continue. I went even further, and gently licked her breast, but again, she seemed hesitant. Perhaps it wasn't the time yet.

I went a little slower, and placed my hand over her breast, which she very much seemed to like. I moved my hand slowly up her breast, towards the strap in the tank top, and she liked it even more. I placed my hand over both of her breasts and rubbed them both, and continued to work on them. Finally she spoke.

"I'm so embarrassed to say this but... you're message is more stimulating than gaining a level in the game we both play... so... can you take care of the rest of my tensed body?"

I began to stroke her other breast, stimulating both sides of her body, and she enjoyed it. I could just tell. I kept going until she spoke again.

"You're so gentle... I didn't plan to actually say or do that but... let's do it!" she said. She wasn't especially bubbly as she said that, but rather serious and seductive. I grabbed her crossed legs and opened them, and she was very satisfied. I found that she had not been wearing panties at all this whole time.

"Please, play a little with my sweet mouse... I want to feel your fingers spreading across my labia and..." the spoke, until I cut her off. I sat in front of her on the floor while she lifted her feet up onto the table behind me. I gentle rubbed my hand near her ankle, heading upwards. I slowly got closer and closer until I got to the 'main attraction'. I played with her only a little bit before she changed positions, sitting up even higher.

"Ohm, yeah... maybe you can use that lively tongue of yours on my... you know, those other lips?" She said so innocently. I noticed a small tattoo right in the crease of her leg, that made me even more curious about this girl.

I began kissing her at the mid thigh, slowly moving up higher and higher, and I kissed her already wet pussy twice, before switching it up. I licked my tongue up and down, in and out, all over her small pussy as she moved above. After a moment, she sat up completely, sitting on her knees, making me get up from the floor.

"You're amazing! In my whole life I have never met a guy like you! You're so hot that I need to take off my shirt... Hope you don't mind?" she asked. I smirked.

She slowly slid her shirt off and cross her hand over her nipples, although I could still see them. She gave me a flirty look, like she was trying to act my innocent then really is.

"Okay, Sweetheart... What do you want to do with my aroused body?" she asked, letting me take the charge.

This felt pretty good.

"I want to lick your buttocks," I said honestly. She smiled.

With her boobs still covered, she walked over to a wall. She pressed her chest against it, so all I could see was her back, and that tight miniskirt.

"Come closer, don't be shy," she said. With her back to me, I slid off her skirt, revealing a perfect ass. I got down on my knees, holding her hips in my hands, and slowly kissed both cheeks, afraid my stubble was hurting her. Kissing slowly led to licking, up and down, everywhere, wherever she would let me. when I was done she laid back down on the couch and held on leg up to her chest as she giggled.

"I was such a selfish girl... So, it's payback time - let me play with your joystick!" she said, smiling at me. She quickly undressed me, and it was all such a blur.

She started off by erotically stroking my dick, up and down. I wasn't sure how good this was going to be, since she had a strange rhythm at first, but that changed as she took it into her mouth, slowly sucking it. She never went fast. At least, not until she was on top of me.

It was so quick, I don't even remember the details. I just remember her all of sudden on top of me, riding me. I was still sitting up, so her breasts were still in my face as she went up and down on me. They bounced as she yelled and panted. It felt incredible... for once, a girl who didn't make me do all the work. It was like this until I flipped her over. Her legs were wrapped around my waist, and though it would have been easier for me to perform kneeling, I decided to crouch over her. This way her breasts will still pushed towards my face.

She panted and moaned, being unable to catch her breath, and I knew that I was about to cum. It was now that I realized I hadn't used a condom. I couldn't cum in her, so I pulled out, and released all over her face. This girl was so amazing that she didn't even care. She just smiled with my cum all over her mouth and cheeks.

"Oh God, I feel so alive! That was amazing! I feel that we started a whole new campaign..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Make sure to leave a review!<strong>_


End file.
